Friday the 13th at Hogwarts
by Kamikaze Shi Neko
Summary: its a couple days before friday and already the rumors are buzzing around hogwarts . when Ron Harry and Hermine find out about one they go exploring in the forbidden forest for some answers but what they find out might be the end of hogwarts


It was dark and stormy night at Hogwarts, the day the 11th of October.

Rumors have been swarmed around Hogwarts about Friday the 13th at midnight, most of the kids were scared the other they didn't seem to believe it. The Slytherin's were not scared neither were the Gryffindor house but for the rest they were pretty scared about the rumors.

Ron, Harry and Hermione are in the great hall eating lunch when Ron starts talking about the rumors.

"Do you guys believe in the rumors about Friday?" said Ron stuffing his face as usual.

"Depends on which one you were told about." Said Harry who was busy looking at Cho.

"The one about all the animals from the forbidden forest controlled by Voldemort coming out and attack Hogwarts like a piece of scrap metal."

"Of course not. Rumors are like always wrong so why should we believe it when someone form slytherin house is trying to scare us or something?"

"Well I think that these rumors are just a bunch of bull shit no one has proof they are real so of course they are not real seriously Ron you need to stop being so gullible all the time." Said Hermione who just decided to be interested in what they are saying.

"What does gullible mean?"

"Gullible means you're loveable."

"So that is just one of the qualities that make me so adorable."

"Please I am eating here Ron and I don't really want to see my lunch all over again do you?"

"Shut up Hermione just eat, then meet in the common room ok?"

"Fine Ron."

The three of them just kept eating for almost an hour when they got full and started heading up the star cases when Harry trips over one of the stairs and fall flat on his ass.

"Damn Harry good thing you fell on your butt and not you face or that would seriously hurt." Said Ron starting to laugh but was trying to contain his enjoyment.

Harry turned red and starting walking back up the stairwell to their common room where they will sit down and talk about the rumors.

"Move Potter or I will be forced to use my wand." Said a strange voice coming from the shadows in the walls.

"Shut up Malfoy we haven't done shit to you so stop trying to be all tough when you're not come on guys." Said Harry beginning to walk up stairs.

"I am not weak my mommy said I am tough, **Incendio!"**

**Suddenly a ring of fire surrounds Harry and his friends, and they are unable to escape from the fire tundra.**

**"Damn you Malfoy… Immobulus."**

**Then the fire came to stop and so did Draco. Harry Ron and Hermione walked through the fire and pushed Malfoy downs the stairs where he belonged in the dungeon ha-ha-ha.**

**After six more flights of stairs the three amigos are found in front of the fat lady.**

**"Password?" said the fat lady.**

**"Flam eater." Said Hermione who was being smart as usual. **

**  
"Password?" saying the fat lady again.**

**"Let me try Hermione (clears throat) FLAGRATE." Said Harry who was helping out Hermione in her time of need.**

**The door way opened to the common and the three went in through the big door he-he.**

** Harry Hermione and Ron sat down on the couch in front of the fire place to have a little chat.**

**"I think the rumor about Voldemort is true because in the daily prophet their have been sightings about animals in the forbidden forest just disappearing in the middle of the night at midnight." Said Ron who is being so gullible like usual but that is what makes Ron, Ron.**

**"Seriously Ron they could have just wondered off and just got lost the probability of Voldemort recruiting animals deadly ones is like 1 in a thousand chances besides Voldemort isn't in the forest he is probably with his death eaters plotting their next attack." Said Hermione who is miss doubter.**

**"I know that's why they are in the forest. They are plotting their attack with those animals as mind controlled you can't tell me since recently that the missing animals is a coincidence. I know what I heard and I believe in it that why I mad an underground cellar in the dungeon one night and all our food is in there water a bathroom and some sleeping bags just incase if it is true."**

**"But Ron, be reasonable if Voldemort is recruiting animals as slaves then why hasn't he attacked yet?"**

**"Because he is waiting for Friday the 13th. The bad luck day, as people call it in the muggle world. It would be a great opportunity for him this has to be his favorite days of the year just think he is like a total freak that loves killing off people and just think this would be the night!" **

**"God damn it Ron you are so obsessed in this Friday the 13th thing it is making you not think straight seriously if it does happen then it we are screwed but that one be because its false everything here is false all the rumors all false…" Hermione is interrupted while a still breeze enters the room and clears her mind.**

**"What the hell just happened... oh my god it is true look out the window look at that dark draped figure walking around near the middle of the forest its Voldemort we need to tell someone and tell them Voldemort is hiding in the middle of our forest."**

**"Calm down Hermione we aren't even sire it is him I say tomorrow we wonder into the forest and go look for our selves just to make sure it isn't Hagrid wearing that because he is cold." Said Harry trying to calm down Hermione.**

**"Wait a minute we are going out there? But Harry we cant what if it is him and he finds you he will certainly kill you this time not to mention us to I don't want that to happen to us." **

**"No worries Hermione I have my invisibility cloak with us so he won't even see us but if we do make a sound then were are screwed and not by the sexual term Ron."**

**"Um ok I wasn't even thinking that… ok I was but don't you tell any one or I swear I will bop you a good one." Said Ron looking embarrassed.**

**"Ok it is settled we are going tomorrow night to the forest and no one is stopping us, now let's get to bed so we are wide awake for tomorrow night."**

**So the three went their separate ways and went to bed but the three couldn't seem to get tomorrow night of their brain.**

**Are they going to get caught?**

**Are they going to get killed?**

**Or can the draped figure actually be Hagrid who is cold?**

**Find out in my next chapter ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.**

**Please review and tell me if I should keep going thank you.**


End file.
